Letters to Rhode Island
by Ashe Nightshade
Summary: The Ocean State, aka Rhode Island, is here to answer any questions you might have for her! So please, send in your letters. Rated T because she can get a bit...well, similar to Lovino in terms of language.
1. Introducing Rhode Island

Um...hi. So, I'm Rhode Island-yeah, that's right, that tiny state that everyone likes to forget exists all the way over in America!

Um. Right. So basically, I've decided to write letters and answer any questions people might have for me...(and try to get more people to realize I exist.)

I guess I'll start off with a little info about myself.

World Name: Rhode Island

Human Name: Anna Jones

Gender: Female. Duh. I mean, my name is Anna, what do you _think_ I am?

World Age: 377 years. Exactly. And they still consider me a kid... Oh, and I've officially been a state for 242 years.

Human Age: Er...17, just about. I AM NOT A CHILD!

Appearance: Well...let's see... Black and red plaid jeans, black tank top, green army shirt (it's like a jacket, okay?) and black army boots. Oh, right, and I've got blue eyes (YES, they're the same color as America's...) and reddish-brown hair. It's almost always in a ponytail, and some people call it messy just because I don't like to brush it.

Family: ...America, Minnesota, Massachusetts, Maine, Connecticut, New Hampshire, Vermont, New York, Nevada, Washington, North Carolina, South Carolina...you get the idea.

Sexuality: Bisexual.

Religion: Protestant, technically, not like I actually care or even follow a religion anymore.

Political Affiliation: Democratic liberal all the way.

Pet: Pfft. Pet? I don't need a pet! I don't need any company...

Dislikes: Massachusetts, England, America, rules...actually, I dislike a lot of things, those are just the four most important ones.

Likes: Reading...music...France...w-wait, no, ignore that last part!

Extra Info:

I declared independence before ANY of the other colonies did! Two whole months before, in fact.

I also burned the _Gaspee_...England's trade ship...along with a few of his other trade ships! Good times, that. Oh, yeah, and I was kind of notorious for trading with his enemies. What can I say, I hate the British jerk. Oh, and the burning of the _Gaspee_? First move in the revolution against England! So there!

Contrary to popular belief, I am NOT related to England! Mr. Williams started me all on his own after being kicked out of the Massachusetts colony, and then we were taken over by England later on...British jerk.

I was the last colony to sign the Constitution. What can I say, I didn't want to give up my rights. They _made_ me sign it, though...

I personally am big on equality, and I had the first African-American military unit, although unfortunately my bosses don't always agree with my views on equality and such...although Mr. Chafee's not all that bad.

Well, I think that's everything important...so...send in your questions, I guess, and I'll answer them.

**Hello all, 'tis I, Ashe!**

**I've decided to have my OC Rhode Island write letters in answer to any questions anyone might have. Official countries, OCs, and regular people are all welcome to write in a review and ask a question. I'm going to operate like this: one question answered per update. I will answer EVERY question I receive, but there will only be one question answered per update and they will be answered in the form of first asked, first answered.**

**That's all.**

**Also, two quick notes:**

**1. No one actually forced Rhode Island to sign the Constitution, but it seems like it'd be more fun for letters if they did, so I'm totally stealing my friend's idea and using it! (Idea credit goes to Happy Lilac. Y'all should check out her stories, by the way, they're pretty freaking amazing.)**

**2. I do not personally have anything against Massachusetts. It's just a thing me and my friend have got going on with our two OCs.**

**Done.**

**So please...send in your questions! :)**


	2. Response to Wake Island

**Quick note-I'm going to put in received letters at the top, responses under those letters after the '-' line.**

Dear Anna,

Hello, my name is Wake Island. Also known as William S. Cunningham-Jones. You can just call me Will or Wake. I suppose it'd be a good idea to tell you a little bit about myself.

Physically, I'm about 21, and I'm currently enlisted in the Air Force. I'm not the best guy. I'm not a horrible guy. I'm just decent. I'm a decent person. Everyone seems alright to me. I don't really stir up much trouble with many people. Only exception right now being The Marshall Islands. I don't really hold grudges. I wouldn't mind having Germany, Italy, and Japan over at my place for beer, pizza, and movies sometime soon. I'll admit that I can be rather blunt at times. I just don't like to sugar-coat things. I don't like getting people's hopes up only to have them get disappointed. I'm rather passive, most times. However, if you hurt the people I care about, then I'm gonna be the one to send you straight to hell.

I study a lot of military history, along with aviation and ships. I can cook American dishes like pot pies, and macaroni and cheese well, but I'll admit that if I try cooking anyone else's food, it comes out pretty bad. I'm very neat and organized, and I enjoy reading in my free time. Al will send me books, and records. I listen to a lot of radio dramas and baseball games from home. I like to write in my free time too. Since I'm in the Air Force, I've got a job with Emergency Management, particularly in meteorology, so my job keeps me busy sometimes. Every now and then I'll read comics, and I like to draw. I really like working with my hands. But when I've read everything I can get my hands on, listened to every record and drama I've got, I have really awful writer's block, and there's nothing for me to work on, I go absolutely nuts.

I honestly don't remember much about my life. But then again, there isn't exactly much to remember. I'm still pretty young compared to others like myself, and I'm also pretty damn small. Hell, I'm not even the size of a city. I only have just enough land for an airstrip, which takes up most of my house, and a few buildings for housing.

I've got two younger brothers, who people really don't see much of. I haven't even seen them that much. Their names are Wilkes and Peale; I call them Charley and Tobias, respectively. They're both the same way I was a little more than a hundred years ago. Small, childlike, and not really able to say much. Then, there are two people I like to think of as my older brothers. First, there's England. He's the one who found me first, back in 1796. He didn't claim me, didn't really hide me, but he would visit or sometimes take me to his place to make sure that I was going to be okay. Then, there's America.

Actually, I don't know exactly who I'm related to by blood, with the exception of Wilkes and Peale. I just know who I was raised by, and what I think of them. I've heard rumors that I'm related to Spain since he made a very quick stop here once. That's what some people say. But I can't remember him, and I just ain't that old. I do look quite a bit like America, but I don't need glasses, and my eyes are more of a hazel than blue. I act nothing like him, though. I'm pretty old fashioned. Al keeps teasing me, saying I need to move on from the 1940's. I'm not bothered by it. And I'm not planning on changing my ways any time soon. England seems pretty proud of me, though.

America took me under his wing pretty quickly, and was the one who sparked my interest in the military. He officially annexed me in 1899, and used me as a strategically placed base in the Pacific, right in between the Marshall Islands and Guam. He started building the airstrip in 1940, resulting in two cowlicks that still irk me in the morning to this day.

The day before Pearl Harbor, Japan kicked my ass, all over the airstrip that America was still in the process of building. For a little fella, he was pretty damn strong. He had me and 98 American POW's finish building the airstrip, and after that was finished, he dragged me to his place, and forced me to stay there. America got his ass whooped pretty badly just trying to get me back. He never managed to bring me home during the war. But when Japan lost, I immediately packed up the few possessions he let me take and went straight back to my base. There was no way that the Allies were going to let the Axis keep the tiniest sliver of the land they had taken, and they would probably still lose more. Like hell I was still going to be used by Japan.

After that was over, nothing much happened, at least not often. The airstrip was finished, and I help run it the best that I can. In 1975, I ended up housing Vietnamese refugees for a short time before they were all shipped off somewhere else, and I also housed Filipino evacuees in 1991 after Mount Pinatubo erupted. The most excitement I've gotten in the last few years was a super typhoon that I dealt with in 2007. All military personnel evacuated, with the exception of myself. I stayed during the whole storm, and when everyone came back, I wasn't hurt. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing that couldn't be fixed up quickly. But even after coming out of that storm almost completely unscathed, my boss says I'm not allowed to have tourists here anymore.

It's a shame, really. I enjoyed having people over here, looking through the base, walking on the beaches, and swimming or diving in the lagoon, looking at the nice, shallow coral reefs that are here. I've heard some people say I've got one of the best diving spots in the world. It's a small little island, but it's rather pretty, and calm for a military base, and I'm proud to be here.

The U.S Air Force is in charge of me now. They have been since 1947. I don't get many visitors, with the exception of a few flights coming in for fuel or repairs. It gets pretty quiet out here. I don't really have anyone to talk to. Wish I did. I guess that's where you come in…

Sincerely,

Wake Island,

William S. Cunningham-Jones

Will,

It's nice to meet you, and if it helps at all, not many people talk to me either. Smallest and possibly prickliest state in the whole USA.

First of all, I suppose that it's good that those two idiots...er...England and America...are useful to someone. They've never been particularly brotherly towards me, but I guess it's good that they've been helpful to you.

I think you and I will get along all right, as long as you don't mind the fact that I can be...well, difficult at times. I can't stand people who sugar-coat things, and the only people who can usually stand to be around me at all are the ones who don't hold grudges, thanks to my temper. Not that I really care or anything, so don't start thinking that!

...Oh, yeah, and I guess your passivity might come in handy too if you're dealing with me. I'm the opposite of passive, and me plus another non-passive person usually results in disaster.

Um...anyway. You're doing better than me from a cooking standpoint, since I pretty much burn anything I try to cook, which is kind of amusing because I'm not even really related to England, the only guy I know who's quite that terrible at cooking. Books are always good, although I didn't even know Al read. Or had records, for that matter... Well, I guess that's what comes of being one of 48 other younger siblings, especially one with one of the worse tempers. In any case... You sound busier than me. I don't really have a job...mostly, I read, and I listen to music, and I draw. Air Force sounds interesting, though.

Who do your younger brothers represent? And what's up with you and the Marshall Islands? It sounded like something was going on.

It's nice that you have your two siblings, at least. Honestly, I wouldn't mind having fewer siblings...being related to 49 other people and being pretty much the smallest one of them all means I get overlooked by most other countries and people. Not that I care, but...well. Whatever.

Your history's interesting enough, about as colorful as mine, probably more so since I've never been captured like you were. I mean, I was occupied by Britain at one point, but so weren't half the other colonies too. You sound like you had a rough time of it in WWII, though...at least America tried for you, though.

Pearl Harbor...yeah, I remember that one. That hit all of us hard, I guess. You, Al, Hawaii, even the rest of the states... I'm amazed you forgave Japan after that. You really don't ever hold grudges, do you? Jeez. You're like the opposite of me in that respect.

Your place sounds nice, by the way-too bad you can't have tourists or visitors or anything really. My place is mostly woods and city, surrounded by ocean. It's freezing half the year and too hot the other half...although fall's a nice medium, I guess.

Oh, and...thanks for writing. I know what you mean about not having anyone to talk to...being small means you get overlooked a lot in my experience. Not that I care, obviously, I mean, I don't really even like people, but I just meant that I know where you're coming from. Sort of.

Well...guess that's it, then.

-RI (...Anna? I'm not used to using my human name, really...)


	3. Response to Kansas

Hello Rhode Island,

Hey, it's your brother Kansas, I still have the same green eyes, glasses, and blonde hair in a small ponytail. I still wear a black tank top and faded jeans and boots.

I need advice and I was wondering if you could help. It's about California, remember him?

Kansas

Uh...hi, Kansas.

Good to know you haven't changed a _bit_, apparently-not like I expected you to, but anyway...

Yeah, _obviously_ I remember California. How could I forget one of the largest states in the entire place, seriously? But, uh...what do you need _my_ help with? I mean, me and California really haven't spoken in a while. Actually, you and me haven't spoken in a while either, but that's besides the point. How can _I_ possibly help you?

-RI


End file.
